the miracles of our love
by Black Phoneix
Summary: "Just give me a chance and I promise to love you than you have ever loved before." It was the miracles at love at work. NaLu.


**Act One**

**{**_**When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for**_

_**When someone walks into your heart through an open door**_**}**

* * *

><p>She gazed upon him, a smile graced on her lips. She hugs him, tugging on his shirt, pulling him closer towards her. She breathes in his scent and clutches his jacket, gripping it firmly. She buries her face in his neck, her legs laying on his and she smiles as she heard his soft breaths. She stared at him, wishing longingly that he was awake. She watches as his chest heaves and sweat trickling from his chin to his neck towards his torso. She bites her lower lip and couldn't wait to marry him. She loves him with all her heart and she doesn't want to let him go. He will always be hers and hers only.<p>

She glanced at the trees, and taking glints of the green grass. She sighs and once again buries her face in his neck. He began to stir and she couldn't help but smile. Her heart squeezed in delight as she felt his arm wrapped around her tiny little waist.

"Lucy," He said slowly. He breathes in, taking in the scene of the meadow. His void holds tender that she always loved. She loves more than she ever realized. Brown orbs met with onyx orbs and her brown eyes glittered with delight.

Lucy laid her forehead on his and smiled as she saw him with a small smile. She blinks at him once faint red appeared on his cheeks. His onyx eyes began to flutter closed much to her disappointment.

"Natsu," She says with all the love she could muster. She loves him and he already knows that. She loves him with all her heart and she cannot lose him. No, not anymore; her only response was a muffled sound. She giggles lightly. "I love you."

She swore she saw his lips twitched a little. His eyes fluttered open and she bit her lower lip. She doesn't care anymore; she doesn't care what other people think of her. She loves him and he loves her and that's all she ever wanted…was to love.

He grabs her hand, intertwining them with his. "Remember when we first met." Lucy smiled. She remembers alright.

"Yeah," Lucy said, "I remember that moment as clear as the blue sky. But…" She scrunches up her face in disgust as the bad memories came into her mind.

"…but they were trying to rip us apart. Why would they do that? Just because…just because I was a wealthy person and my father was well-known and you were just a "dirty" pauper. I love you and they should know that."

Natsu bit his lower lip and buries her head in his chest as she sobs quietly. His heart was aching with emotion. "Those were some unpleasant memories, but our love for each other became stronger as ever."

Lucy laughs before giving him a peck on his bare neck. "Natsu, you're so cheesy. I swear…"

Yes, she loves him, and she remembers those unpleasant yet sweet memories as clear as the blue sky.

**…**

"You look stunning Levy," Lucy said as she stared upon her best friend. She watched as her friend stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her friend's brown eyes glittered as a pair of diamonds and lips were morphed into a smile. Levy spun around, facing the blonde. Her smile clearly never leaving her face; it was the ball tonight and she couldn't wait to see the love of her life wearing a tuxedo and looking dreamingly handsome.

"Thanks Lu-_chan_," Levy said. She frown a bit as she looked at Lucy. "But what about you. You don't have any man to dance with.

Lucy bit her lower lip and smiled sweetly at her friend. Her fingers twiddling with the fabric of her dress and her pool of brown eyes were holding a little sadness. "I do have a man, Levy. I thought you knew that already."

Levy came rushing towards her friend; she crunches down and gazed into her friend's eyes. She always admired how strong she can bottle up her feelings. But it always worries her that her friend doesn't seem to tell what's wrong or her relationship with her father.

"I know Lucy, but not that man. A man that you truly love and will always held dearly into your heart," Levy said. Lucy blinks at her before an upsetting smile was ceased upon her lips. Lucy laughs heartily.

"I see Levy," Lucy said, "but I will never find that man. I have to marry a man who's in the same social class as us…at least – that's what my father says."

Levy grips her hand slightly before her eyes held sadness. "How is your relationship with your father?"

Lucy sighs and regains her fingers. She fiddles through her hair before patting the bun planted on her head. She glances at her pink long gloves before landing her eyes back on Levy. She smiled. "Still as bitter as ever."

Levy frowns and Lucy smiles at her. "C'mon, let's not talk about that. Let's talk about the ball and how it's going to a wonderful time."

Levy smiled.

**…**

"Ms. Heartifillia, your father wants you," one of her servants said. Lucy and Levy stares at the door and Lucy felt herself gripping onto her dress. She didn't want to see him; she never wants to see him. He made her feel like she was anything special towards him; he made her feel like she was trash that he wanted to get rid of.

Lucy pressed her lips tighter tightly before giving Levy a peck on the cheek. "I see you at the ball." Levy nodded before she watches Lucy walked towards the door. Lucy inhales a breath before pushing the door open.

The maid down before saying with her head bow, "Mister Heartifillia wants to see you."

Lucy nodded before she walked towards her father's room, brown orbs of Levy's, watching with an upsetting expression.

**…**

"Yes father," Lucy said; she was near the door of her father's study hall and she felt her stomach twist in a disgusting way. She felt sick to her stomach and she didn't want to see her father.

Jude, Lucy's father, pressed his lips together. "You may enter." Lucy enters his room and brown eyes were staring at the dark brown desk that was dull and has a population of paper on top of it. Lucy's jaw clenched.

"Father," Lucy said. She chewed on her lower lip; bitterness gnawing at her bones. "I heard you called for me."

Jude pivoted his body to face Lucy; brown eyes were staring intensely at her. Lucy felt her heart pounding in her chest and found herself shuddering in fear at her father's eyes. She heated it when he watches her like that; she hated the way he has to call for her and not look for instead.

"Lucy," Jude said slowly. The syllables of her name spitting out of his mouth; Lucy bit her lower lip, uneasiness swallowing her. "You will have an arrange marriage with the Bayer's. You will marry their son name Daniel whom you are taking to the ball."

Lucy inhale a breath; anger was surging through her and she felt heat rising through her ears, and ears were moist a various colors between red and pink. Her father; her damn father. She cannot believe him.

"I see," Lucy said, poised. She has to keep her emotions at bay; after all, her relationship with her father isn't too _sweet_. "Is that all, father?"

Her father spun around, facing towards the window. The color of his brown eyes narrowed slightly at his daughter. "That is all. You may leave now."

Lucy nodded before leaving her father's study hall or room she would like to call it. As she closed the door behind her, she touched her cheeks' Lucy could still feel the heat running through her cheeks and blood boiling. She gritted her teeth. "All damnation to you, Jude Heartifillia."

**…**

"I'm going for a walk," Lucy declared. She said it loudly so her servants could hear her. "Tell my father that also." The maids bowed before a loud slam was hear outside the house. She was irritated; she was annoyed; she was mostly upset as well. Her father was the most careless person in the world. He didn't care about her, or how she felt about this arrange marriage.

Lucy scurried along the sidewalks of Magnolia, ignoring the eyes of every person staring at her. She was wearing her regular clothing; she was wearing a white tank top and some skinny jeans; to top it off, she wore dark boots and a leather jacket. Lucy would've been scolded by her father for wearing these "inappropriate, unpleasant, and unladylike, and utterly ignorance clothing."

She was lucky to have Levy cleverly sneak these things towards her.

Lucy then found a tree and she didn't spotted the boy that was laying there with his eyes clothes; she didn't really think at all but sat under the tree, brown eyes wandering around her surroundings. She never use too get out much.

Lucy twiddled with her fingers before biting her lower lip; she doesn't want to go back to that house. She didn't want to wear fancy clothing, nor did she want to see her ridiculous father.

Lucy sighs, exasperated. She was tired; she was tired of being order around by her father. But she can't say anything towards him. What can she say towards him?

"That you can run away," a sudden voice said. Lucy nearly jumped, startled by the voice. She turns her head around and she finds a boy – a boy grinning at her. What in the name of Mavis?

"When did you get here?" Lucy asked. The boy quirked an eyebrow, lips were pressed together. "I was always here."

Lucy snorted at that statement before closing her eyes and laying her head on the grass. She wanted to stay here all day long; she wanted peace and quiet. Maybe she should just…

"What was it about your father that you couldn't tell him?" the boy eagerly asked.

…or maybe not.

Lucy narrowed her eyes. "Why do you care and how did you know what I was thinking?"

The boy gave her a small smile before she found a little of his teeth showing. "You were saying your thoughts out loud."

Various hues of red and pink rushed towards Lucy's cheeks and ears; she bit her lower lip before turning away. She can't believe she thought out loud; she even said these things in front of a person she has no idea who he is.

Lucy cleared her throat. "Why do you care?"

"Pardon?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes in a dangerous manner. "Why do you care about my life? I don't even know you. Heck, you could be a criminal sitting next to me."

The boy furrowed his eyebrows, although, Lucy could see the glint of amusement in his onyx eyes. "Well I'm not. C'mon, don't be afraid to share."

Lucy glared at him before a small smile was placed on her lips. "Okay."

The boy grinned.

Lucy then began her life story.

**…**

The boy lay there, speechless. He stared at the ground before landing his eyes back on Lucy. "So what I'm hearing, you're a very wealthy person and you hate your father. You don't want to get married arrange by your father. Basically, you want your father to live in _hell_."

Lucy rolled her eyes, but that was a great idea. "No; I do not want my father to live in hell."

The boy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Lucy thought it looked good; his messy hair. "Why don't you runaway. You know…elope."

Lucy knitted her eyebrows together and lips were twitched into an amusing smile.

"Elope; I can't do that."

The boy pointed a finger towards her. "Yes you can…you just haven't tried."

Lucy laughed, and it was the longest laugh she ever had in awhile. The boy was funny and he was simply…intriguing she should say. "I have to go."

Lucy stood up from the grass and brushed off the dirt of her pants. Before she could walk away, the boy grabbed her wrist. Lucy raised her eyebrows at him. The boy grinned at her. "I never got your name."

Lucy laughed once more that was filled with sweetness and amusement. She stared at the male in front of her; he was tan; he has captivating onyx eyes; his clothes were slightly dirty; his teeth was pure white; he was muscular as well (Lucy could see the outline of his torso through his shirt), and he has rosy colored hair.

He seemed weird but she likes him. "I'm Lucy and you are…?"

The boy grinned at her; Lucy swore her heart jumped in delight a little. The boy showed his teeth before answering. "I'm Natsu Dragneel."

**…**

**And this was suppose to be a one-shot and it turned out like this; *she sputters in embarrassment.* I wanted it to be a one-shot but I guess a story could do. I WILL EDIT THIS SOON BUT I WAS JUST TOO EAGER TO SHARE THIS WITH YOU. Sorry, but please be aware that I wrote this on my phone…so yeah. I will edit this later when I have the time. **

**I just want to say that I will update my other stories if I feel like it. I am really busy guys. **

**This was inspired by my teacher and my classmates; we were talking about social class and stuff in English so yeah. **

**I will update this story sooner or later; don't you worry. I want to hear reviews and please follow/favorite. This looked like I didn't write it but oh well. **

**I was listening to Heart by Heart and the song is by Demi Lovato; it was such a long time since I listen to this song. Hope you like my new drama fanfiction for NaLu.**

**I see you when I see you.**

**Black Phoenix**


End file.
